


How Does That Make You Feel?

by PositronicHeart



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Data cries during sex, Emotional Sex, Just read, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, it's his first time emotionally don't judge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PositronicHeart/pseuds/PositronicHeart
Summary: Now that Data has his emotion chip, he and Geordi think it's time they try it out.





	How Does That Make You Feel?

**Author's Note:**

> Yep I told ya I'd be back. And it seems this is the first in a (probably long) series of porn I'll be doing. Mostly Daforge and DataLore, but I'm willing to try some other combos too. Normally I like to do actual stories but hey every girl has her day. Enjoy! ;)

"Hey Data, do you think, maybe, you're ready to, you know.." Geordi said, sitting in Data's quarters as they played with Spot who was joyfully chasing after the ball of yarn Data had thrown across the room for her.

"Do you mean engage in sexual intercourse?" Data said bluntly, and Geordi felt himself giggle a little from affection.

"Yeah, that's what I mean." He smiled. "It's just that, I mean it's only been a week since you got your chip installed, and I know we've done things before, but I figured it might be different now, and that you might not be ready for that quite yet." Data cocked his head in that quirky little fashion of his, and stood up to face his lover.

"Are you afraid it wil not be as pleasant now that I have emotions?" He asked, his expression and tone of voice showing the new found concern he had within himself. Although it wasn't much different from the way he normally looked or sounded, Geordi thought.

"No, no Data, of course not." Geordi assured him, taking his hand in his and gently rubbing it. "I know it'll be amazing. I'm just worried about you, that's all. You've never had sex with emotions before, and I'm afraid it might, overwhelm you." Data thought about this a moment, then increased his grip on Geordi's hand as he dragged him over to the bed at the other end of his room.

"It is a possibility that I will be overwhelmed by all the new feelings surging inside my neural net, but if that happens, I know you will be able to help me through it." Data sat down on the bed, taking Geordi with him.

"Are you sure?" Geordi asked, squeezing his lover's hand tight. He could already feel himself giving in to Data's advances, but he would never forgive himself later if he hurt him, or caused him to overload.

"I am quite sure, Geordi." Data smiled, pulling Geordi's head in for a kiss. They're lips locked, both their tongues exploring each other's mouths as they slowly leaned back on the bed. Geordi gently laid Data back, running his hands all along his smooth thin body. But those damned clothes were still in the way. He reached for the zipper on Data's uniform, puling it down so that he could easily strip Data of his clothing. Data watched with delight as Geordi struggled to pull it all the way down, and then came back up to his face, where he planted his lips smoothly on his lover's. His lips lowered, making their way down Data's golden body, licking his neck, his chest, his nipples, causing an uncontrolable gasp to emerge from Data's mouth. Geordi looked up, he didn't think he had ever heard such a gasp come from him before. He had made noises when they made love before, but they were always quiet, almost inaudible sounds. But this, this sounded like pure joy and bliss.

"You like that, Baby?" He teased, running his lips back along Data's skin, hitting his navel, and hearing Data squeel in delight as he stuck his wet tongue into the hole.

"Yes, yes very much.." Data breathed, feeling Geordi run his tongue down to his groin, gasping in shock as he felt a sudden wave of pleasure hit him from out of nowhere. "Wait, wait stop!" He begged, and Geordi immediately ceased, retracting his tongue back into his mouth.

"Are you okay? Did I overwhelm you?" He asked, gently taking Data's hand back in his.

"I-I believe I am all right. I just, it was very sudden." Data said, breathing hard, his beautiful chest heaving slowly as he spoke.

"Well don't worry, I'll try to go slower, okay?" Geordi assured him, gently placing his lips back on Data's body, very slowly resting them on his penis. Data shivered in joy, but this time he seemed to be more at ease with the feeling. Geordi gave his cock a swift kiss, soon feeling it harden under his embrace. He smiled, pleased he was so effective. "Do you want me to give oral?" He asked politely, remembering all the times Data had done the same. Data simply nodded, his eyes closed in anticipation, and a sudden gasp of pleasure rushing out of his mouth when he felt Geordi wrap his lips around the head of his pale cock. Geordi went slow, soon wrapping his entire mouth around his lover, gently sucking until he could feel him harden completely against his tongue. He continued, going a little faster every moment, until he finally let go, removing his mouth from Data's penis and reaching for the lube on the table beside the bed.

"G-Geordi... what are you doing? Please, do not stop..." Data begged, seeing Geordi hastily remove his uniform and rub his own erect member in his hands, until it was completely covered in a glistening coat ready for his lover. He felt Geordi's fingers slowly enter his opening, a slight shudder bursting from his mouth as he felt his inside being touched lovingly. Geordi added more fingers still, gently but persistently thrusting a bit more with each new addition, until he finally decided Data should be ready.

"Are you ready, Data?" He asked, nearly breathless from his own arousal.

"I am ready, Geordi." Data whispered, moaning intensely as he felt his lover slowly enter him, the feeling of his hard cock thrusting deep inside him more than enough to push him over the edge. But it wasn't time yet, he knew. So he held on as long as he could, but since Geordi had already sucked his cock so well, he was more than ready to release himself all over his lover. He could hear Geordi moan and gasp above him, realizing just how special he was to him. How special it meant to him that he cared so much for him, that he loved him, and saw him as so much more than just another mechanical system to be used and mistreated, he saw him as his mate, his lover, his equal. And that meant the world to him. He could feel a tear fall from his eye as they continued, and soon all he could feel was the hot come shooting from his cock and splattering all over both of their chests. That feeling was followed by the feeling of Geordi's release inside him, thrusting one last time before he went completely limp, resting himself against Data's sticky chest.

"Well, I guess I was wrong." He breathed, and Data almost opened his mouth to say something when Geordi continued. "That was a hell of a lot more than amazing." He smiled, giving Data a little kiss on his chest. When he lifted his head up to see his lover's face, he noticed the tear that had made its way down Data's cheek. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked softly, wiping the tear away from Data's face, scared that he may have went too far, or been too rough on him.

"I am fine, Geordi." Data smiled at him, feeling such content and bliss he didn't have much choice. "I am just, so happy." Geordi smiled back, relieved he had not done any harm. The two of them kissed again, laying nearly motionless on the bed, excpet for their heavy breathing and swallowing. Spot came running up to the bed to greet them, but headed in the other direction when she saw her two daddies laying peacefully asleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof now if you'll excuse me.. but seriously I hope that was good enough to read. (And smutty enough) ^-^


End file.
